mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mankulusy
Mankulusy - stwory, do czasu zamieszkujące Centopię. Są oni wrogami Elfów oraz Jednorożców. Wygląd Wszystkie Mankulusy wyglądają tak samo.Mają jasną skórę, a poszczególne części ich ubioru mają złotą barwę. Są to: czapki z klejnotami, kołnierze i pasy. Reszta stroju jest brązowa. Stwory nie mają czarnych źrenic tylko Panthea i Gargona są bardzo wyjątkowymi Mankulusami. Charakterystyka thumb|282x282px|Mankulus Mankulusy kurczą się pod wpływem wody. Jednak efekt jest krótkotrwały. Jedynym skutecznym sposobem na Mankulusy jest dźwięk złotego Trąbtusa. Pod wpływem jego dźwięku Mankulusy rozsypują się w kwiaty. Mankulusy nie wydają z siebie dźwięków. W jednym z odcinków, Mankuls się zaśmiał. Miał straszny głos. Stwory są złe i bez uczuć. Służba u królowej Mankulusy nie polują tylko na Jednorożce.Żeby uprowadzać Jednorożce potrzebne są im Smoki. Większość Smoków należy do ich armii. Jeśli mają Smoki, od razu atakują pasące się na łące Jednorożce, rzucając w nie wężami, które oplatają się im wokół kopyt uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. Mankulusy działają dla swojej królowej, jako jej wojsko. Oswojenie smoka trwa jednak parę miesięcy. Ciekawostki *Mankulusy są wrażliwe na wodę. Pod jej wpływem kurczą się do niewielkich rozmiarów na jakiś czas. *Dźwięk złotego Trąbtusa sprawia, że giną bezpowrotnie przemienione w kwiaty. *Według Yuko, są całkiem jak bezmózgie zombie. *Są nieme (wyjątkiem są Panthea i Gargona). *Są złe, nie mają uczuć. *Bezmyślnie służą Panthei. *Lubią przebywać w trujących dla Elfów oparach. *W zagranicznym serialu mankulusy wydają z siebie więcej dźwięków, natomiast w polskiej wersji są "nieme". *W jednym odcinku mankulus się zaśmiał. *Złote coś na głowie mankulusa to jego włosy, wg. książki "Witaj w Centopii" Seria książek z filmem , a tak naprawdę mroczne elfy są łyse a to są ich tak jakby czapki. *Mankulusy boją się Zasuszonego lasu. *Możliwe, że mają jakiś nie znany nam język, ponieważ w odc. 5 Złoty Syn Panthea mówi do Gargony : "Jeden ze zwiadoców poinformował mnie o tym!". Czyli mankulusy mają jakąś mowę. *Skrót ich nazwy to Muncs, ponieważ w angielskiej i niemieckiej wersji językowej nazywają ich Munculusami. *Strzelają wężami. Armia Panthei Mankulusy to armia,pod dowództwem generała Gargony, służąca złej wiedźmie, królowej Panthei. Stwory te miotają wężami, latają na smokach, i na rozkazy Panthei, urządzają z Gargoną obławy na Jednorożce. Stwory te są złe i nie mają uczuć. Mieszkają nieopodal zamku Panthei, w kokonach, koloru zgnita żółć. Armia posługuje się też włóczniami, podobnymi do sierpów. Dystopia Tak naprawdę prawidłowa nazwa istot zwanych przez elfów Mankulusami to Mroczne Elfy. Mroczne Elfy pochodzą z mrocznej krainy ciemności i zniszczenia o nazwie Dystopia. Mankulusy tak naprawdę służą Panu (jednak nie znane jest jego imię). A Panthea jest (prawdopodobnie ) żoną bądź siostrą ich przywódcy. Nie wiadomo na razie po co Panu skrzydlaty jednorożec. Dowiemy się tego w 3 sezonie serialu. Walka z Mankulusami thumb|center|480x480px Umiejętności *Miotanie wężami. *Latanie na smokach. *Walczenie włóczniami. Galeria Grgona i munc cc mankulus.png Mia-and-me-Panthea-Muncs1.png Mia and me munc soldier by stell e-d5mpcqb.png Gargona haha i mankulus.jpg Kokony mankulusów z odcinka 26.jpg Mia i Onchao smoki i mankulusy.jpg Gargona i mankulusy 2.jpg Yuko i Mankulus zabierz łapy ty wstrętny zombie.png Muzyka jednokordeonui phuddle i gargona i panthea.jpg Panthea się krzywi choć nie ma twarzy.png Mia-and-mePantheaPalast.jpg Mia-and-me-PantheasPalast2.png Zdjęcie0886.jpg|Mankulus (to co z niego zostało) 403796_324699330955336_559990512_n.jpg|Gargona i mankulusy 224717_335453146546621_265684651_n.jpg|Panthea I GargonA 538575135a9e9.png.jpg|Gargona trzyma Onchao panthea i ziggo.jpg|Panthea i Ziggo Wścibska elfica.jpg|Gargona trzyma Mię Mia obrazek.jpg Kategoria:Panthea